Be Mine
by Dwp06
Summary: Little story for valentines day, sorry its late...Teito sees Frau leaving the church grounds with a woman and gets himself annoyed, but where were they going? FrauXTeito fluff


**Be Mine**

**Authors Notes: Hey guys haven't written in a while so thought I'd write a we piece for Valentine's Day, however it is late so I apologise. On another note, thank you to everyone who favourited or reviewed my stories in the past while :) I'm so pleased you guys like my stories and I hope you enjoy any other written pieces that come from me. lil bit of cute fluff between Frau and Teito so if you dont like that dont read! x**

"So valentine's day is tomorrow" Labrador smiled, he loved Valentine's Day, the flowers where always so happy because it was the day they got given as a gift along with chocolates or a teddy bear to show affection.

"And?" Frau sighed as he leant back against a tree

"What Lab meant to say was, are you going to give Teito-Kun a gift?" Castor appeared from the garden entrance with a smirk on his face

Labrador giggled as Frau's eyes grew wider "W..w..What do you mean am I going to give him anything..I don't have feelings for that scrawny little brat"

"Nobody said you did, we just thought since you and Teito-kun had spent so much time together, it might be nice to give him a gift" Labrador smiled

"Yea whatever" Frau heaved himself of the ground and as he walked away he heard Castor talking to Labrador

"It's clear that Teito-kun has feelings for him, and there is definitely some sort of feelings there from Frau" He decided to ignore them and continued walking out of the garden and down the hall

"Are they right? Do I seriously have feelings for that brat? Maybe I should get him a gift, he'd probably think it was a nice thought" Frau continued talking to himself as he headed towards his room "I couldn't have feelings for him, I think would of realised by now"

"Who do you have feelings for, Bishop Frau?" the older man stopped dead in his tracks and turned round slowly, standing in front of him was a blonde with dark eyes

"Uh Hakuren, how are you?" he questioned

"I'm fine, and how are you?" Hakuren replied with a slight curiosity in his voice

"I'm...confused" Frau looked at the younger male as if he was asking for the answer to his problems

"Oh really? Anything I can help with Bishop Frau?"

"How are you at shopping for Valentines gifts?"

"You don't know what to buy women for Valentine's Day?" Hakuren questioned

"Uhmm yea she's kind of fussy with the things she likes and I need help choosing" Frau scratched the back of his head, hoping the lie sounded believable "anyway I'll figure something out!"

As he was about to walk away Hakuren answered "Bishop Frau, My friend Leoni is visiting and she loves shopping, she could help you pick out a present, I have some work to do and I'm sure she'd love to get out for a while"

"That would be great Hakuren, thanks. I'll wait here"

Frau watched the younger male run of, he wasn't waiting long before Hakuren appeared back around the corner with a tall beautiful women. He introduced them to each other and then disappeared to finish his work.

"So you're looking for a gift huh? Well come on slow poke, let's go" the young women winked and grabbed Frau's hand pulling him along behind her

As they were leaving Teito appeared from his room, as he looked up towards the entrance he felt a sting in his chest when he saw Frau leaving the Church grounds with a women. what the..._Stupid perverted bishop, he's always chasing after women_

Teito stormed off to the gardens which were now empty and sat down beside the fountain. He had been sitting there for about 5 minutes when he felt water trickling onto his head, as Teito looked up, Razette was propped up on her elbows dripping water onto his head.

"Hey Razette" he smiled, but Razette could clearly see that he was upset and she squeaked and nodded

"I'm a little upset and Mikage is sleeping, so I don't have anyone to talk to" she reached over and patted his head as if to say she approved of him sharing his feelings with her

"I saw Frau leaving the church with some women earlier! I know that shouldn't annoy me but for some reason it does" Razette frowned and leaned her head on her hands, listening contently to the boy

"I'm not sure why but I felt ill when I saw them together, it was like someone had ripped my heart right out of my chest" Teito sighed and rested his arms on the edge of the fountain "I think I've got feelings for Frau...and now my head hurts"

Razette smiled as she watched Teito lay down beside the fountain and close his eyes; she watched the young male relaxing and drifting off into dreamland

As Frau and Leoni came back into the church grounds the blonde smiled "Thank you for helping me Leoni, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Hakuren who I was buying the gift for"

"Your secret is safe with me! I'll be going to see if Hakuren has finished his work, see you later Frau-San" the young female skipped away

Frau smiled to himself and went back to his room. Once in his room he sat down on the bed and emptied the contents of the bag out beside him, it contained a heart shaped box of chocolates, a mug with a little dog teddy bear in it and a heart shaped loll pop that said 'Be Mine' on it.

He was also planning on picking some flowers from Labs garden "I should probably do that now!"

Frau got up and walked out his door, when he got to the garden he noticed Razette gazing over the edge of the fountain, when he looked down he saw a small dark haired figure laying on the ground, Frau ran over and knelt down beside the younger male "Teito? Are you ok? Wake up!"

"Huh, w...what" the younger male rubbed his eyes "I must of fell asleep"

"Brat, don't fall asleep in such a place! I thought something was wrong" the agitated Blonde sighed

"WHAT!" Teito jumped to his feet "WHY WOULD YOU CARE" he shouted "YOUR TO BUSY RUNNING AFTER DUMB BUSTY FEMALES!"

Before Frau even had a chance to answer Teito had disappeared "w...what was that all about" Next thing he felt was a splash of water round his face, he looked up to see Razette looking at him with anger and annoyance written across her face.

The older male sat there for a while playing what had just happened over and over in his head trying to figure out what he had done to anger Teito so much, _Your too busy running after dumb busty females_ after 20 minutes of sitting there thinking, Frau eventually caught onto what had happened. He got up and went to Teito's room; he opened the door slightly and peeked round the corner to see a pillow flying at his head.

"Hey brat! You need to learn not to read into things" Frau walked into the room and crawled onto the bed beside Teito, whose eyes were red and heavy

"What'd you mean? I saw you with that woman earlier! I saw you leaving the church to go out with her!" Teito pushed himself back against the wall his bed was against

"No what you saw was me leaving the church grounds with Hakuren's friend Leoni, we were going shopping"

"W...what? Shopping? Don't make excuses, when do you ever go shopping?" The young male's eyes widened as he watched the older get up and leave

Teito sat there hugging a pillow _Maybe I was being paranoid, maybe he was just out shopping_ he shifted when he heard his door opening again.

"Here, brat" Frau set a red bag down on the bed then sat on the other end, watching the younger male.

"Eh? What's this?" Teito felt a blush creep across his cheeks

"What's it look like?" He watched the younger male look in the bag and start lifting things out, he smirked when he noticed the growing redness in Teito's face

"Are you serious?" Teito lifted out the lolly pop and read the 'Be Mine' on it

The young male lay in shock when he felt two hands pinning him to the bed "Why wouldn't I be serious? Look at how cute you look when you're embarrassed"

Frau was so close that Teito could smell he had been smoking "You could have at least taken a breath mint"

"Way to ruin the mood" the blonde male rolled his eyes and sat up on his knees which were at either side of Teito's small frame

The next thing Frau felt was a hand gliding over his neck and small warm lips against his, the older male smirked into the kiss and tangled his fingers with Teito's free hand. Frau pushed the dark haired boy back down onto the bed while still locked in a kiss, Frau felt Teito shiver when he ran his hand under the small males shirt and along his stomach.

"I didn't think you could get any cuter...guess I was wrong" the blonde smirked

"Pervert! Putting your hand under my shirt!" Teito Blushed and tugged his shirt down further

"Hey it was you that made the first move" Frau smirked and kissed the younger male again

Neither the blonde nor the brunette heard the door clicking open but they did notice the flash of the camera. Frau looked over his shoulder to see Labrador and Castor standing smiling, and Hakuren taking a picture

"So you guys finally got together then?" Castor smiled

"How Romantic" Labrador sighed

"I'm taking this picture as proof that this happened" chirped Hakuren

Frau got pushed back and off the younger male, he laughed as he watched Teito jumping of the bed "Learn to knock" he shouted, his face a new colour of red as he pushed the 2 bishops and the apprentice out of the door.

Frau rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, he then felt a warm body crawl up against him and a head resting on his chest. Frau ran his hand over Teito's hair and enjoyed the heat that was coming from the younger male

"Frau?" the small male whispered

"Hmm?" Frau mumbled through closed lips

"Be Mine?" Teito smiled when he felt fingers entangle with his own

"Always"

**So what did you guys think? I'm not sure whether I'm happy with it or not, I'm happy with parts of it and others not so much. But anyway hope you guys like it, please favourite or review :) x**


End file.
